


独角兽的眼泪（下）

by xoUnicorn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoUnicorn/pseuds/xoUnicorn
Relationships: HunLay, 勋兴
Kudos: 8





	独角兽的眼泪（下）

逃走？哼，怎么可能逃走，逃的了今天逃不了明天，自从那次把吴总伺候舒服后，歌发是发了，市场反响也挺好，但不知怎的，最近吴总点名道姓的要他去，频率已经快要到一天一次的地步了，还威胁说如果不去就把张艺兴彻底封杀，和古代皇帝翻牌子一样，可能这阵子自己就是那受宠的兴妃吧，张艺兴这样安慰自己。

不过吴世勋的确对自己不错，嘴上说着威胁，其实也没干什么，反而明里暗里帮了自己不少，就算是谢恩，张艺兴也得硬着头皮去取悦金主了。

“哎，你怎么不吃？这菜不合胃口？”吴世勋放下筷子，看着眼前好像在发呆的人。

我就是因为看见你才胃口不好呢，当然，这话张艺兴不敢说口，只能自己暗自诽腹，不过迫于压力，还是动筷子夹了一口。

嗯？这辣椒炒肉好好吃！张艺兴瞪圆了眼睛，又夹了一筷子尝了尝。

吴世勋看眼前人吃得欢，不禁笑了笑，吩咐服务生再去做一份，“要米饭吗？我听说你是湖南人，应该喜欢吃米饭”。

“还有米饭？我好久没吃了噢”张艺兴不敢相信自己竟然在西餐厅吃起了辣椒炒肉和米饭。

“当然有，特地从南方运过来，口味应该和你以前吃的差不多”吴世勋说着盛了碗米饭放到张艺兴桌前。

张艺兴正欢天喜地的准备开吃，一下子又阴郁了起来，暗暗在心里骂自己，张艺兴啊张艺兴，一顿饭就把你弄的感恩戴德了？大米哪儿买不着啊，这下被人小看了吧，真是的...

吴世勋不知道张艺兴心里想了这么多弯弯绕绕的，只看见他夹了两筷子又不吃了，“不好吃？好，既然这道菜做的连湖南本地人都不爱吃，那就把这个主厨开了吧”吴世勋开了口，旁边的保镖自然立刻就去执行了。

善良的小白兔哪儿斗的过吴世勋啊，张艺兴连忙阻止那个保镖，“哎哎哎！我没说不好吃啊！我就是...我吃还不行嘛，你嚯嚯别人干嘛！”说着张艺兴赶忙吃了起来，吴世勋看小兔子这么乖，就没有在追究。

吃饱了饭，张艺兴坐在吴世勋的豪车上昏昏欲睡，这也不怪张艺兴，本来平时做音乐就不管白天黑夜的，所以生活不规律很正常，饥一顿饱一顿是常事，不过自从有了这个金主隔三差五的投喂，张艺兴最近腰上竟然还长出来一丝赘肉，令张艺兴惊奇的是，这赘肉金主竟然还很喜欢，所以张艺兴更加放心大胆的敞开了吃。

前几天灵感爆发就熬了几个大夜做了demo，所以也不怪现在张艺兴吃饱了就想睡觉。

迷迷糊糊，张艺兴的头就倒在了吴总的肩膀上，不过张艺兴也顾不得这些，在这人面前什么丑都出过了，也不怕睡相丢人，张艺兴就安稳的睡了起来，在彻底沉睡之前张艺兴感觉有个气息离自己很近，然后嘴唇被轻轻地蹭了一下，不过那感觉太轻，还没等深究，下一秒，张艺兴就坠入了深深了睡梦里。

再睁眼，已经到了第二天中午，张艺兴是被饭香味儿勾起来的，本来张艺兴做了个梦，梦里自己正在吃辣椒炒肉呢，结果一个眼睛圆圆的企鹅过来抢走了自己的辣椒炒肉！别看这企鹅小小一个，跑的可快了，张艺兴撵了半天，热的满头汗也没撵上，就在这跑步的时候，张艺兴就醒了。

一睁眼，旁边的环境并不是平时自己的狗窝，也不太像是酒店，不过空调开的很高，可能这就是自己热醒的原因吧，张艺兴下了床，发现自己穿着套有点大的睡衣，是很简约的风格，和睡衣风格一样的，还有整个房间的装饰，和自己的狗窝比起来真是干净多了。

张艺兴正参观着房间，突然想起来好像忘了正事，这是哪儿呢？

打开门是一条长廊，走到尽头是一个旋转楼梯，张艺兴从楼梯上下来就看见了一个开放式的一楼客厅，厨房，客厅还有健身房和储酒室都在一楼，不过设计的很好，一看就不是普通人家。  
张艺兴顺着香味儿走到厨房，发现竟然是金主在做，一时间也不知道心里是什么感觉，自己在金主家床上睡觉，金主却在做饭，怎么看都不合理啊。

这边张艺兴脑瓜子还没转过来，那边吴世勋已经发现了站在门口的人，“醒了？快去洗漱吧，饭马上就好了”，说罢也不回头，继续忙活手上的菜。

张艺兴听了赶紧乖乖去洗漱然后在餐桌旁坐好，看着吴世勋一道接一道的把菜端上来，“哎，您看您，这多不好意思...”张艺兴看着这菜不知道该说点什么，但是转念一想，可能人家就是兴起做上一回儿，拿自己练练手，所以不再有心理负担，大快朵颐起来。

吴世勋看人吃得欢，自己也有了胃口，所以不过一会儿两个人就消灭了好几道菜。

“吴总，您手艺还不错嘿，哪儿学的啊”吃人嘴短，为了防止这人之后有什么坏招，张艺兴赶紧先谄媚几句，不过有一说一，味道确实还是可以的。

“我哪儿像你，除了像个小猪一样能吃啥也不会”吴世勋听了夸奖暗暗高兴，但面子上还得兜着，绝不会说自己是最近才跟顶级厨师学的。

...即使被金主挖苦也不能反击，张艺兴咬了下嘴唇，正巧，这时来了电话结尾，张艺兴赶紧从外套里拿出手机，是一个工作室的同事朴灿烈打来的视频通话，张艺兴就问心无愧的按下了接通键。

“亲爱的！我好想你！你去哪儿了？！怎么这么长时间不联系我！你知道我多...”一时间整个客厅都是朴灿烈的大嗓门，张艺兴赶紧把声音调小换到了语音通话，自己这个工作室的弟弟就是这样的性子，自己都习惯了，但是让外人听见还挺别扭的，特别是包养自己的金主。

等安抚好朴灿烈挂了电话，张艺兴松了口气，但是一转头，就看见吴世勋正目光灼灼的看着自己，那架势就像刚才看炖鸡一样，好像要把自己吃了。

张艺兴吓得后退了半步，“呃...他是我一个弟弟...”唉不对，这说辞怎么就像出轨的男生跟自己女朋友解释说“她只是我一个妹妹”一样不靠谱呢。

张艺兴赶紧换了个说法，“他是我工作室的同事，打电话来问我工作的...呵呵，呵呵...”但是张艺兴发现越解释吴世勋的脸色越不好，就赶紧闭嘴用沉默来代替回答。

吴世勋慢慢走到张艺兴旁边，冷着脸不说话的吴总气势上还是吓人的，所以张艺兴也不敢抬头看，“是不是我平时艹你艹的不够，让你还有精力去找别的男人？”吴世勋咪起眼睛猛地捏起张艺兴的下巴让他抬头与自己对视。

“哈？你开什么玩笑？我说了他就是个弟弟”张艺兴不懂这人怎么什么都往那方面扯啊，乱吃醋，所以像个小炮仗一样炸开了，一下子蹦的三尺远。

张艺兴的行动更让吴世勋怒火中烧，一下子抓住这个小兔子就把人抱了起来，也不管这个人挣扎的厉害，扛着人上到了二楼卧室。

“本来我看你这几天辛苦不想折腾你的，看来你还是不够乖啊”吴世勋把人扔在床上就压了上去，边说荤话边脱去张艺兴的衣服。

睡衣本来就宽松，更禁不起扯了，所以没几下就被人扒的精光，张艺兴觉得特别委屈，犟劲上来，说什么也不肯从，但是再怎么样身高和体力都比不过这个被醋意充满的男人，况且被包养这么久后面早就被操熟了，身上的敏感点对方也一清二楚，挣扎到最后还是被一下子贯穿了。

张艺兴感觉心里好疼，泪一下子流出来，但是身体早就被调教好了，这么粗暴的被进入，也很快适应了快速的抽插，而且还不断的缩着肠肉，好像希望把身上人的精液全都吸出来。

“你看你，这么想要我，要不我就把你绑在这床上，每天被我操好不好？”吴世勋边晃动着腰边说着荤话，因为是后入的姿势，吴世勋看不到张艺兴的表情，所以也不知道人流泪，等吴世勋射了几次精，也没那么生气了，才发现张艺兴除了一开始还跟自己顶嘴，后来也不说话了，赶紧把人翻过来看看。

被欺负了的小兔子眼睛红红的，脸上还挂着泪痕，嘴唇也被自己咬破了，右脸因为长时间跟床单摩擦已经变得通红，看的吴世勋心里揪着疼，赶紧把人抱在怀里哄哄，“我不好，不该对你用暴力，但是你答应我，以后不能再跟那个人来往了”，在吴世勋心里，早就把朴灿烈归为了危险分子一号。

被抱在怀里的小兔子闷闷的也不说话，半晌，只说出一句，“我喜欢你。”

吴世勋听了这话简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，喃喃的追问了句，“你说什么？”

但是张艺兴没再回答，只是把头埋在了对方的胸里。

吴世勋一时语塞，不知道该怎么组织语言，要说他对这个小兔子，自己也没细想过到底是什么感情，一开始只是觉得好玩，后来就是想了解对方的一点一滴，现在发展成这样醋意大发的结果...看来自己非常喜欢这个呆呆的小兔子，因为刚才在听见我喜欢你这句话的时候，吴世勋知道，自己的心，一瞬间跳的好快。

“傻兔子，我也喜欢你。”吴世勋笑的露出了月牙眼，什么怒气醋意一下子都烟消云散。

张艺兴不知道自己为什么会说这句话，好像是有上天的指引，自己也控制不了自己的心脏，是自己的使命，又好像是恶魔的低语，引诱着自己说“我喜欢你”。

两个人搬到了一起住，之前“朴灿烈插曲”的误会也解开了，现在张艺兴也不愁没人给自己发歌，最重要的是，有一个对自己超好的“金主”。

晚上等吴世勋下班，张艺兴就穿了睡衣一蹦一跳的去迎接，吃过晚饭两个人各自忙各自的，晚上再进行一些吴世勋称之为“可以增进感情”的运动，之后两个人就相拥着入眠，日复一日。

在某一天按例做完运动后，张艺兴笑着对吴世勋说，“我给你讲个故事吧，从前在仙界有一只独角兽...”

听完这个故事，吴世勋皱着眉问，“那之后呢？”

“之后？没有之后啦，我知道的故事就这么多，是不是超感人的！”张艺兴搂着对方的脖子撒着娇。

“哈哈哈，嗯，不过，现在到了睡觉时间了小兔子”

等到夜深人静，张艺兴蓦的睁开了眼睛，他仿佛在被谁召唤，张艺兴看了吴世勋一眼，这人正睡得香甜。  
张艺兴走到窗边，哗的拉开了窗帘，今夜天气特别好，万里无云，月亮又圆又大，洒落的银色月光照在张艺兴身上，衬得人越发的白，不知怎的，张艺兴心情变得沉重起来，他好像在等一个人，等谁呢？

呼...呼...

突然刮起了一阵微风，张艺兴眯起了眼，再看清时，张艺兴简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，一匹闪着银色光芒的独角兽，踏着彩虹桥，披着月色，来到了自己的窗前。

“呃...”张艺兴很惊奇，但他却没有一丝害怕的感觉，反而觉得亲切，便伸手顺了顺这独角兽的毛发。

独角兽好像看出来他的友善，低头让张艺兴顺了顺毛，才抬起头来对张艺兴说，“你好”。

饶是张艺兴胆大，对于独角兽说话这件事还是很新奇的，但是张艺兴壮了壮但，仍然笑了笑说，“你好”。

“你别怕，我是来救你的”独角兽说。

“哈哈，谢谢你，不过我没什么危险，你又何必来救我呢？”

“吴世勋要杀了你”独角兽踱着步子，轻飘飘的说出了这句话。

？！

张艺兴吓得后退了一步，但是没用，独角兽看穿了他的紧张和无措，趁虚而入，穿进了张艺兴的身体。

“你！...”张艺兴不敢置信的瞪大了眼睛。

“嘘，小点声，不要把风神惊醒了。”张艺兴身体里的独角兽发出了只有他们两个人能听到的声音。

独角兽终于和张艺兴合二为一，此刻张艺兴感觉有无数的记忆和感情好像被解了封禁一样冲进他的脑海和心脏里。

那些温情，杀戮的瞬间，跳下镜台的绝望和不舍。

原来两个人已经纠缠了三世了吗？

“感受到了吧？其实这些都是你，也就是我的记忆，你就是我，我就是你”独角兽轻轻低语着，张艺兴感觉到血液在沸腾，仇恨充满了他的心智，手里不知何时已经握了一把锋利的尖刀。

“杀了他，结束你们的轮回就能回到仙界了”

张艺兴抑制不住自己战栗的身体，慢慢走到床边，“我的故事是真的？那世勋也能回去吗？”张艺兴反问道。

独角兽嘲笑了下这个天真的凡人，“哈哈傻孩子，最后，只有一个人能活，这就是你俩纠缠了三世的原因，去吧，抓住机会，去吧。”

张艺兴简直不敢想象竟然是这样的，怎么会到这步田地？

像是被谁蛊惑了，张艺兴慢慢跪坐到床上，拨开吴世勋的睡衣，露出了漂亮的胸膛，健康又英俊的人儿还在沉睡，丝毫不知他的小兔子已经举起了尖刀。

张艺兴怜爱的摸了摸吴世勋的脸庞，又轻轻蹭了蹭吴世勋的鼻尖，然后，决绝地，用匕首刺破了爱人的胸膛。

吴世勋甚至没有清醒过来就昏死了过去，匕首很锋利，一下子就划破了皮肤，几滴血溅到张艺兴的眼皮和脸庞上，鲜血噗噗的流出，先染红了匕首的刀尖，再是床单，还有张艺兴的手腕。

独角兽怔怔的看着被划破的胸膛，竟然微微笑了下，低声轻语，“你输了”。  
眼泪像是受了几倍的地球引力一般从张艺兴的眼眶滑落，滴进吴世勋被划破的胸膛，身体里的另一个独角兽仿佛发了怒，一直在嘶吼，凛厉的叫声划破了寂静的天空，独角兽的眼泪会使人获得重生，这部野史上的流言最终得到了印证，独角兽的愤怒说明了那并不是谣传。

最终，一切都归于平静，月光依旧柔和，天空依旧清澈。

风神在柳树下的岩石上醒来，旁边的独角兽正在舔毛，看人醒了就一蹦一跳的过来，把头蹭在这人的怀里请求抚摸。

风神笑了笑，好好地揉了揉独角兽的毛发，并轻轻亲吻了下独角兽的角，开口问道，“是你吗？”

但独角兽只是独角兽，是听不懂人说话的，它看见了远处的青草，觉得应该十分美味，就赶紧跑过去品尝，远处的风神表情平和，还是和以前一样，站在悬崖边眺望远景，独角兽还在，只是Lay不在罢了。

边伯贤敲下了最后几个字，就仰躺在座椅的椅背上，他的好朋友以及好朋友的爱人已经消失了几天，没人知道他们在哪儿，烦闷的作家惊慌失措了几天，终于想起了好友之前给自己说的关于独角兽的故事，起初还抱有希望，但随着时间流逝边伯贤最终接受了这个结果，他花了几天几夜，写完了故事的结尾，但是偏执的作家并不会发表这个作品，世人不值得知道这样纯洁的爱恋，他要把它珍藏，带进坟墓，成为没有人知道的秘密。

完


End file.
